I Love The Year Of The Cat
by LKHanamura
Summary: Kyo struggles with his feelings for Tohru, inadvertently pushing her away from him. But what happens when a heart broken Tohru turns to another man to confide in about her broken heart? Will he turn around and leave so he doesn't have to see it? Or will his love for her kick in and tell her that he loves her too?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just starting to shine in the window as Tohru started breakfast. Her usual cheerful smile on her face. The last few weeks have been a struggle to get back to the normal she knew before she saw Kyo's second form. At first she was scared to death. She didn't know that anyone could transform into something like that. She had gotten used to seeing the little orange cat that he would change into, but that was something different all together.

But she knew deep down that no matter what he looked like he was still Kyo and she would always care for him. It took him longer to get back to normal than it did her though. 'I wonder if there is anything that I can do to break the curse? Or at least help.'

Hearing footsteps behind her she turned her smile on Yuki as he walked in the room. "Well good morning Yuki. Did you sleep alright last night?"

A warm smile Yuki nodded. "I did actually."

"That's good."

Moving to sit at the table Yuki smiled as he watched her walking around the kitchen. Though it was made perfectly clear in the last few weeks exactly who it was she cared about in a deeper way, at least to him, she still made him smile and brightened the day with that smile she always had. "What are you making this morning? It smells delicious."

"Well thank you. I am making fish, rice, and some shiitake soup this morning."

"Don't put any onions or miso in it."

Jumping at the sudden voice behind her Tohru sighed as she smiled up at him. "I made a small portion on the side without the things that you don't like already Kyo. That list I had you make of foods you don't like comes in handy."

Blinking his red eyes down into her brown eyes he sighed as he turned to walk away. "I am going to go take a shower."

Walking in past Kyo Shigure smiled as he watched him go up the stairs. Then he turned and looked in to see Tohru starting to set the table as she talked to Yuki. He could see the clear friendship that Tohru and Yuki had. But there was always something more every time she looked at Kyo. Even before that fateful night.

Moving in to sit at the table Shigure sighed. "Oh how I do look forward to your home cooked meals Tohru. They highlight of my day."

"I am glad you like my cooking so much. What are your plans for the Shigure?"

With a sigh as he drops his head he shrugs his shoulders. "For some reason Hari seems to think that the has to be here today when my editor comes. I told him he doesn't have to be for some strange reason he insists on it."

With a glare Yuki turns to him. "Probably because you torture the poor woman into thinking that you don't have what she is here for then give it to her after she is in tears."

"Oh that is just a little bit of fun Yuki."

"There is a time and place for fun and that isn't it. Do you have your manuscript ready?"

Looking up over his shoulder at Hatori Shigure blinked. "I do. What are you doing here so early Hari?"

"Plans have changed. You are coming with me, we are going to drop it off to your editor and then Akito wants to see us."

"Is it about me? Have I done something wrong?"

Turning to smile at the worried girl in the door toward the kitchen Hatori softened and smiled. "No Tohru it has nothing to do with you. In fact he doesn't seem angry about anything at all. Every once in a while he does this where he pics two zodiac members and actually just talks to them. This time for some reason he has choose Shigure and I."

With a sigh and a smile Tohru relaxed. "That is good. I will set another place."

"That is alright you don't have…."

"Oh no I insist. You can't go out and do a full days activities without first having breakfast. It is almost done it is no trouble at all." Then she went into the kitchen and returned with another plate and cup of tea, seating him next to Shigure and moving her own so that she is sitting next to Kyo this time.

Kyo comes in then glares when he sees Hatori sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to take Shigure to his editor and do a few other errands. Nothing you need to be so concerned about."

"Whatever."

The next few minutes were played out in silence as Tohru brought the food in and then started to hand out the rice. "Okay everyone time to eat." About half way through the meal she looks up at Hatori and sighed as her face took on a worried look. "Hatori."

Looking up Hatori arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How is Akito doing? I know what he did, and to me. But like I told him that day he is a person and alive and for that I was thankful. I don't think he likes me very much but I still worry about him."

Ignoring the glares that Yuki and Kyo were giving the table Hatori smiled. Akito admired her for standing up to him. And was thankful to her for saying something to him that no one in the Sohma family had ever thought to say to him. "He is doing fine. And doesn't hate you. In fact he was asking me to tell him how you are doing when I got home later. He seemed to be rather worried about you as well young lady."

Kyo stood with his plate and cup and headed for the kitchen with a glare. "Worried my ass. That bastard never cared about anyone but his own twisted little games."

Turning to look up at him with her big brown eyes full of worry and on the verge of tears. "Don't you believe that people can have a change of heart Kyo?"

"Most yes. Him no." Then he turned from her eyes before he would cave in. "We are gonna be late lets get to school."

X

Once the kids were out of the house Shigure went to dress. As he came down the steps he smiled. "Do you think they even realize it yet Hari?"

"They who?"

"Kyo and Tohru."

Taking a hit from his cigarette Hatori smiled. "Kyo knows. He knows that he is in love with her but is going to fight it. No doubt he thinks that she still harbors some fear of him in his other form. Or is still terrified of if he will change again. Tohru, she has always felt this way about Kyo I think. I doubt she realizes that it is more intense now."

"I suppose you are right. Now shall we be off." Then he started to head for the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes Hari?"

"Manuscript."

With tears flowing from his eyes Shigure got his manuscript then followed Hatori out of the house. "You always ruin all my fun Hari!"

With a glare as they got in the car Hatori let out an annoyed sigh. "When are you going to grow up and stop acting younger than Kisa and Hiro."

"That's not fair Hari!"

"Stop acting like it and I won't have to say it."


	2. Chapter 2

With a bright smile Tohru sat down in her seat. She sat right in the middle of the four most important people in her life. To her right Hana and behind her Uo. And to her left Kyo and behind him Yuki. Finally Kyo was back to normal and now her life was right again. But there was that nagging question she needed an answer too. 'I wonder if I can do anything to help the family that has helped me through so much the last couple of years.'

"Tohru? What is going on in that noggin of yours?"

Smiling back at Uo Tohru shook her head no. "I was just thinking about you guys and Kyo and Yuki."

"I see." Uo didn't miss the way that Kyo looked at her out of the side of his eyes and how her smile got even bigger after she said his name. 'Well at least we know she can control him.'

The day went on without a hitch and then finally school was over and she, Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji were all standing in the hallway talking. That felt right to her. Then she heard someone say her name and turned to find the principle standing behind her. "Yes?"

"Would you please come with me back to my office for a second. There are a few things I need to speak with you about."

"Am I in trouble?"

A soft smile on his face he shook his head no. "In fact, Kyo Sohma, I was coming for you tomorrow. Why don't you come now."

"Whatever."

Tohru smiled back at the rest of her friends. "Well I will see you all later."

With a sigh as she crossed her arms and smiled Uo leaned over against the wall. "So we gonna do something or what?"

"Do what exactly Arisa?"

Closing her eyes she smiled. "We need to make those to admit to each how they feel about each other. It is clear to everyone here but them. I think they are the only two that aren't sure."

Haru shook his head no. "Kyo knows. But he is going to fight it until he can't fight it anymore because of what he is. He has never had a very good track record with letting people in. The ones he did let it screwed him over somehow all the time."

"Well I know Tohur probably feels closer to him in a way with what happened."

She turned and laughed as she looked at them. "What do you really think we were just going to let it go when we saw her at her mother's grave that night looking the way she did? Took us a full day but finally she caved in and told us all about what happens to you guys and what happened to Kyo."

"That explained more than she realizes. It explained to me why the Sohma's have such strange electric signals."

Smiling Yuki sighed. "I agree with Miss Uotani. Normally I would say to leave them and let what happens happen, but Kyo is too stubborn and Miss Honda is too polite to push it."

Haru and Momiji smiled at each other, then turned to the group. "We are in!"

With a sigh and a soft smile, despite the pain shinning in her eyes. "Oh my sweet, sweet Tohru is about to fly off and make a nest for herself. Though I do believe that when this is all over Kyo and I will be having a heart to heart where Tohru is concerned."

Uo laughed as she lead the way for the five of them out of the school. "Just remember Hana, Tohru is going to want kids some day."

"I understand that. But he will also understand I will not tolerate him hurting her."

"Leave his fingers and toes and limbs and all that in tact okay?"

"Very well."

Yuki sighed as he looked down. "What did we just get ourselves into?"

Momiji laughed. "I think it will be alright Yuki." Then he ran up to walk next to Uo. "So how are we going to do it anyway? Kyo isn't exactly going to just agree to do anything that you suggest without questioning it."

Uo smiled down at him. "Ah but all we have to do is convince Tohru."

"How is that going to work?"

Smiling Yuki nodded his head. "Every Sohma, male or female would have a hard time telling Tohru no about something Momiji. Kyo included."

"I see!"

Stopping Uo gasped. "I got it!"

"Miss Uotani?"

"Tohru has been going on and on and on about that new theme park that is going to be opening in Tokyo this weekend right? Well we are all going there, and putting her with Kyo on every ride!"

With a sigh Haru raised his hand. "And when he turns into a cat…."

"Damnit! I didn't think about that. Why do you guys have to be cursed like that anyway?"

"We have no idea."

X

Akito sat on the small porch that overlooked the garden where all the Zodiac kids would play together. It didn't seem like it then, but it really was such a safe heaven for them. And it was he who was responsible for ruining that for so many of them. "I have been a fool."

Shigure smiled. "Bearing the brunt of the curse as you do, it can explain why you have done what you have done. Not knowing how to cope with it."

"No. That is no excuse. Hatori's father was head of the Sohma's before me. He didn't rule with fear and abuse like I have. What is your next theory?" When they didn't say anything he smiled as he looked up at the blue sky. "Shigure in three days it will be Saturday right?"

"That's right."

"Bring Tohru Honda to me on that day. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Ayame. Bring them all here. I have something to say and they all need to hear it. The Zodiac in a whole."

"Yes Akito."

With a sigh Akito let a smile grace his face. 'The praises I hear about her are founded. She was the only one who said they were happy I was alive. Not even my own mother would tell me that. Tohru. You are the saving grace of the Sohma family.'


	3. Chapter 3

With a glare on his face Kyo walked home with Tohru. "I can't believe that bastard."

Tohru giggled as she looked up at him. "It isn't that bad Kyo."

Half glaring down her he let out what sounded like a growl. "For you it isn't that bad but for me it is! I can't do something like that!"

"Why not?"

Crossing his arms he closed his eyes. "For one you know yourself I am not a people person. We don't go to things like that and for good reason. Or have you forgotten that."

Covering her mouth with her hand she giggled. "Well I figured you could go with Kagura."

Stopping to gape down at her with wide eyes. "Tell me you were joking?"

"No." She walked on as Kyo nearly had a raging fit in the middle of the road. Looking back at him she smiled. "Oh come on Kyo I was just teasing you."

Looking up and seeing her smiling face, her big brown eyes sparkling again he smiled and followed her. "Whatever."

"I am sure we can figure something out."

"Still don't like it."

X

Walking through the door a little while later Tohru sighed. "We're home!"

"Tohru can you come in here for a moment?"

Poking her head into Shigure's study she blinked when she saw that Hatori and Ayame were there. "Yes?"

Hatori took a draw from his cigarette and then looked up at her. "When is your next day off work after today?"

Looking up to think for a moment she cocked her head to the side. "My next day off is in three days."

Ayame sighed as he dropped his head. "Kureno will be easy to find but how in the world do we find Rin that soon?"

With a sigh Shigure leaned back against the wall. "We could always ask Haru. After all before the incident happened, they were together."

"Incident?"

Forgetting about who was standing there Shigure looked up with a smile. "Oh we are just talking about some family members. It is nothing."

"More Zodiac members?

Nodding he smiled. "Yes. I have a feeling you are going to get to meet them son enough though."

With a smile she nodded. "So there is nothing else you need? I need to get started on homework so I can make dinner."

"No Tohru that is all."

After she was gone Hatori smiled. "I wonder if Akito is going to tell them the truth about himself?"

Stars in his eyes Shigure sighed. "I do hope so. There are a few things that I need to make up for that have happened in the past."

"I understand."

X

Ren stormed through the main house until she finally found her child sitting outside with Kureno again! The second she stepped out the bird flew off and she saw the glimmer of pain flash in Akito's eyes. "What is this I hear about you bringing that Tohru back into this house?"

"Her name to you Mother is Miss Honda."

"She is nothing more than a wanton…." Then her eyes went wide When Akito smacked the all next to her head. "What do you think you are doing? I am your mother!"

With a glare Akito walked inside. "You may be my mother but I am Head of this family. I am the one who makes all the choices for the Sohma Family! Zodiac or not!"

Laughing Ren followed Akito inside. "You still say that they have a bond with you that is like love? Get real! You are the Jade Emperor to them. You rule them not because they love you but because you have made them fear you so much." Then she crossed her arms and glared harder. "And since the day that you allowed Tohru know about the curse and bond with the Sohma's your hold on them is slipping! You will be abandoned! Just like you were by your father!"

Sliding the door open Akito then walked back to his mother and grabbed her by her long black hair and drug her out of the room and out the main house where he threw her down the steps to fall on the ground. Not missing the gasps from Kisa, Hiro and Momiji. "Get out of here mother."

Looking back up at her child Ren stood. "You can't just throw your own mother…."

"I can and I will. The last few weeks have proven many things to me mother. The first is that, I do not NEED them with me all the time to have a bond with them! My entire life has been a lie because of what you have done!" Slowly Akito walked down and glared into Ren's eyes. "I am not going to live a lie anymore mother. The truth is going to come out. I was going to wait until after I told the Zodiac to tell you what your truth is. But I will tell you now anyway!"

Pushing herself to stand Ren stood her ground against Akito. "What might that be?"

"Father did not die because he was heartbroken over me being the Emperor. He died because he couldn't take the lie you forced us to live for so long! Just before he took his last breath, he told me what my rightful name was. That you had it changed to Akito after I was born."

Ren gasped as her eyes went wide. "NO! He would never have done that! He swore to me that it would only be kept between us!"

Backhanding her Akito now had a crowd gathered around them. "Did you ever think it was because you pretended to be someone you weren't until you conceived me? He told me how you changed once you knew you were pregnant. You showed how you really were but by that point he was head over heals in love with you. And was until the day he died and you never cared about anyone but yourself! Got me to where I was nearly the same as you!"

"You are just like me. THEY will never love you! They will never even like you! You have to….."

"Enough!" Once again grabbing her by the hair he drug her to the main gate of the Sohma Estate and threw her out of it and slammed the door. "I see you back in this estate I will have you arrested. As of this day, my mother is dead to me." Then Akito stormed back into the main house and back to his spot where the little finch landed right on his shoulder and rubbed its head on Akito's cheek.

Akito sighed as he dropped his head. "I just hope that they can forgive me for what I have done all these years."


	4. Chapter 4

Akito sighed as he stepped up to the doors of the cat's prison. Where he had at one point in time hoped to keep Kyo just to torture him. But inside now was a young girl that didn't need to be there. And because of things that he has done to her, he had to atone for what he has done with her first. With a sigh he opened the first door and found her standing there glaring at him. "Rin."

Her hair just now reaching her mid back Rin crossed her arms as she glared up at the source of all her pain. Akito Sohma. "What the hell do you want now?"

Dropping to his knees Akito dropped his head as his hands hit the floor. "I am sorry."

Her eyes wide Rin let out a slight gasp. "You are what?"

"I know what you have gone through at the hands of your parents. What I have put you through as head of the Sohma family. If you can believe it or not I too have had my fair share of abuse from someone who was supposed to be better than that."

"What are you talking about Akito?"

"Do not call me that. In three days time, the entire Zodiac will be in the banquet hall. I will reveal everything to them then."

Her eyes narrowing Rin crossed her arms again. "What the hell am I supposed to call you then?"

"Call me Akane."

"Akane? But that is a girls name."

Standing back up Akito opened the door looked into her glaring eyes with tear filled ones of his own. "I know that. I can prove it if you want me too. But I was actually born a girl. My mother was ashamed that the next head of the Sohma Family, and Emperor of the Zodiac was a girl. She somehow talked my father into it and I have been forced to live life as man. I thought that I could prove my mother wrong and that I did have a true bond with you and the rest of the Zodiac. That is why I was so cruel to you all. I thought that if you were scared of me you wouldn't leave me and abandon me like she told me you would if you knew the truth. Do whatever you want to do to me. I am sorry for what I have done to you, and to Haru. Yuki, Kyo everyone."

Her eyes were wide as she looked into his. Or rather hers. She sighed as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I can't just forgive you at the drop of a hat. You knew what my long hair meant to me. And how do I know that your mother won't just…."

"My mother is no longer a member of the Sohma Family. In fact you can ask Momiji, Hiro or Kisa if you want too. Just before I came here I fought with her and threw her out of the front gate. Literally."

Her eyes had tears streaming from her face at the thought of Ren. She was the one who told her to try and steal that black box. That if she did she would help her try and figure out how to break the curse on Haru so that at least he would no longer be under Akito's control! "I still can't just forgive you! You ruined the one thing that I…."

"Haru?"

Tears now streaming out of her eyes she nodded. "Yes! You knew how much I loved him and still look what you did!"

"I give you my blessings to do whatever you wish to do with whoever you wish to do it with. Even Hatsuharu."

Opening her eyes Rin saw the emotion that swam through Akito, or rather Akane's eyes and the tears that now streamed down out of her eyes. With a sigh as she crossed her arms she walked past him and for the first time in forever felt the sun on her face. "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive what you have done to me and those that I care about. But I have to know. Why the sudden change of heart?"

With a soft smile Akane walked up to stand next to Rin. "Because of a girl that I let know about the curse. She lives with Kyo, Shigure and Yuki in Shigure's house. I had hoped that once she saw that not only did they transform into animals, but Kyo second form as well, that she would turn against them and hate them. To try and prove that no one but me would ever truly except them."

"It backfired huh."

"It did. Then she did something I didn't expect. I was born to bear the brunt of the curse of the Zodiac. As a result I don't have much time left. A few years at best. She came to see me after I forced her to see his other form. She went out and found him and told him how scared she was of him, but that she wasn't going to run from him. Then she came to see me. Told me that she didn't care what happened in the past. That I was alive and she was glad."

Her eyes going wide Rin turned her eyes to her. She saw the true smile on her face and then glared. "I am going to go and meet her."

"You can. Or you can wait three days either is fine with me. She will be coming here along with her two friends Arisa and Saki. OR as she calls them Uo and Hana."

"Whatever." Rin then stormed off away from him. Or her. She didn't know what to believe. But she knew one person she could go to that wouldn't lie. 'Kureno.'

X

Walking out of the store Arisa sighed. "Come on Hana why did we have to go in there? We didn't get anything?"

"Because we need this to get things set for the first thing with Tohru and Kyo."

"We didn't get anything!"

Smiling as she walked on Hana sighed. "I just wanted to see what they had."

"So you drug me in there just to traipse around it and see what they had then leave without buying a single thing?"

"Exactly."

"Oh there they are! Arisa! Hana!"

Both girls turned to see Ayame, Yuki's older brother running toward them, stopping inches from them as he flipped his hair around. "I am so glad that we found you girls! We have the greatest of news that….."

"Enough."

Arisa turned and gasped when she saw someone else walking up next to Ayame. "Who are you?" 'Man he is hot.'

Kureno smiled as he stopped in front of the girl with the blond hair. She was simply stunning. He let a gentle smile play on his face as he held his hand out. "I am Kureno Sohma."

Ayame nodded his head up and down vigerously. "And he is also a Zodiac!"

Jerking her half way out stretched hand Arisa gasped. "Then I shouldn't….."

Kureno reached on out and took her hand. He smiled a truly innocent smile that almost reminded her of Tohru when she would smile that big goofy grin as she always tried to cheer someone up. "Well then it is nice to meet you."

"He is the same and yet different."

All three sets of eyes turned to Hana who had her eyes squarely set on Kureno. "You are the same as Haru and the others. Yet you are different as well."

Laughing he pulled his hand from Arisa's. "Well there is a good reason for that Miss Hanajima. If the two of you wouldn't mind, seeing as you know about everything. Tohru and the rest of the Zodiac are going to be meeting at the Sohma Estate. Akito would like for the two of you to be there as well."

"We will have to talk to Tohru first."

"Tohru?"

Ayame nodded his head as he turned to Kureno. "Yes you remember I told you all about her. She is the fair and beautiful princess that lives in a house with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. She came with Yuki one time to my shop to see me and we dressed her up just like a doll. Oh she was so cute in her…"

"Ayame." Kureno then turned and smiled. "All the same Miss Hanajima, since you do know, Akito would like for you to be there."

Hana sighed. "Without talking to….

Arisa snapped her fingers and gave a sharp nod. "We will be there. Meet us outside the main gate. What time is everyone else going to be there?"

"Around noon."

"Then we will be there at 11 and you can show us around."

Hana turned and looked up at her friend. "Why are you…."

"We already got Yuki, Haru and Momiji helping us. I bet we could get more to help us too."

"Help you with what?"

Winking at Kureno Arisa smiled. "To get Kyo and Tohru to confess that they are in love with each other."


	5. Chapter 5

Blinking Kureno couldn't help but picture that angry child that was cursed with the cat from so long ago who tried to beat everyone up. Always yelled and never let anyone in. "You are talking about the cat Kyo Sohma right?"

Arisa nodded. "Yeah. You see our friend Tohru has this funny thing about her. She can talk to just about anyone and there is something about her that makes people wake up so to speak. Once you talk to her you can't help but care for her."

Once again virgously nodding his head Ayame nodded. "Indeed on the very first day that I met the fair princess I whisked her away to have lunch with me and there was something about her I just bared my soul to her about Yuki and I. It was such a…"

"Ayame."

Laughing as she crossed her arms Arisa looked back up at Kureno. "Seems like you got the same effect on blabber mouth there that Hatori does."

"You could say that." Then with a slight bow Kureno turned to walk away. "I trust I will see you in three days?"

"More than likely. If we are being formally invited Tohru won't let us get out of it."

"That is good. Noon in three days then."

"Right."

X

With a smile Tohru hummed around the kitchen. For some reason out of the blue, Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Momiji and Hatsuharu showed up and said that they didn't really wanna stay at the estate and that they were going to stay there for a few days. Kyo wasn't happy about it but she thought it would be fun to have everyone there. And after she said that he wasn't so angry.

Checking on the food she sighed. "I wonder if there are anymore Zodiac? I would really like to meet them all."

"There are still two others that you haven't met yet. Rin and Kureno."

Blinking as she looked over her shoulder to see Haru standing there she smiled. "I wish I could meet them one day."

Haru sighed as he thought about Rin. The closer he sees Kyo and Tohru getting and not saying anything to the other the more he found himself wondering where she was. If she managed to get away from Akito. And no one knew where Kureno was and hadn't since he was little. "They are two that you may not get to see. No one knows where they are. Kureno went missing when we were children. Rin a few years ago."

"I didn't go that far Haru."

Gasping as his eyes went wide Haru turned to see Rin standing in the door to the kitchen. The others blinking at her from behind. "Ri….Rin…"

Her eyes flickered to Tohru with a half glare. Then back to Haru with a mist in them. "I wanna talk to her first. Then can the two of us go outside and talk?"

Smiling Haru nodded. "Sure." But as he walked past her he couldn't help himself as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her with a desperate passion. "Don't you dare vanish on me again."

"I will just be a min."

Tohru smiled as she turned around to check on the food. "I hope you don't mind me moving around the kitchen. I am trying to make food for everyone here."

"You know what Haru turns into?"

Nodding Tohru smiled over her shoulder for a second then turned to the food again. "Not long after I found out about the curse we had an Endurance run at school. Yuki got sick with bronchitis so instead of taking a cab back or making him walk, we went the long way home with him and Hatsuharu carried Yuki on his back."

"I see." Rin sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "So you going to come with the others in three days?"

Nodding her head Tohru went to the cabinet and starting taking plates down to get the table ready. "I am. I do wonder what Akito wants though. I think he likes me better now but I can't be sure. Last time I was at the Estate to get Kisa he wouldn't even look at me."

"Tohru do you know why everyone looks like they seen a ghost and Haru looks like he lost his best friend?"

Looking up with a glare remembering the old angry Kyo Rin let out an annoyed sigh. "Me."

Walking through the entrance way Kyo stopped and blinked for a second at Rin then crossed his arms. "Damnit why the hell is everyone showing up out the woodwork today!?"

"Just to piss you off."

"Then you can get the hell out!"

"The pussy cat gonna make me?"

"Damn you bitch!" Kyo started to walk toward her when he felt Tohru grab his hand and calmed down as he looked down into her pleading eyes. "Tohru…."

"Please Kyo don't run her off. I want to get to know her just like I know the rest of the Zodiac. Please?"

Knowing it was fruitless to try to argue with her, there was no way that he could say no to those eyes when they looked like that. "Fine." Then he pulled his hand from hers and walked away. 'Damnit!'

Tohru smiled as she watched him walk away then turned back to making the food. "You are staying for dinner Rin?"

"Sure. You know you are too nice."

Blinking Tohru looked at her odd. "Huh?"

With a sigh Rin closed her eyes. "You are too nice. Don't you ever get angry or upset?"

Shaking her head no Tohru still looked confused. "I have been upset before but not mad upset. Just hurt upset."

With an annoyed sigh Rin turned to leave and talk to Haru. "You are so naïve. This family is going to crush you if you don't get a backbone."


End file.
